


Habenaria Radiata

by tookumade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: Hanamaki turns onto his side so that they’re facing each other, and his smile is warm; Matsukawa feels his heart skip a beat, as it always does whenever this happens, and he wonders when he’ll ever get used to it, when it’ll becomenormalenough that he doesn’t get butterflies in his stomach every time Hanamaki smiles at him.(Probably never, if he’s being honest with himself. He is content with this.)





	Habenaria Radiata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoverfools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoverfools/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [OCTOVERFOOLS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/octoverfools)!!!!! ✺◟(≧∇≦)◞✺ T-Technically it's still the 5th in your timezone so I'm counting it HA☆HA☆HA [fingerguns] I hope your birthday was a good one!! Here is your MatsuHana fluff - I hope you like it.

“Oh, welcome back,” Matsukawa’s mother greets him when he nudges open the front door with his foot, as his hands are full with bags of groceries. “Was it busy at the supermarket?”  
  
“Not too bad,” Matsukawa answers as he takes the bags into the kitchen and begins putting the items away. “The milk was on sale. The oranges didn’t look too great, so I didn’t buy them. I bought bananas, though.”  
  
“Did you remember to buy the bandaids?”  
  
“Yeah, they were on sale, too.”  
  
“Okay, good. Oh, don’t worry about those, leave them to me. Hanamaki-kun’s in the living room.”  
  
“Do you need help with—” Matsukawa looks at her. “Wait, what?”  
  
His mother just beams ( _beams_ ) at him. “You heard me.”  
  
Sure enough, when Matsukawa pokes his head into the living room, Hanamaki Takahiro is lying on the tatami mats with his eyes closed, hands folded over his stomach, and thumbs tapping away to some beat he’s got in his mind. Matsukawa huffs a laugh.  
  
“Are you comfortable?” he asks. “You’re not even using a cushion.”  
  
Hanamaki smiles but doesn’t open his eyes. “Are you offering?”  
  
“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Matsukawa walks over to where he is and sits down beside him, cross-legged. Hanamaki half-sits up, opening his eyes just briefly so he can look up and flash Matsukawa a grin, and then lies back down with his head now resting on Matsukawa’s lap.  
  
“Aahhh, that’s better,” he says with a content sigh.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re only using me as furniture,” says Matsukawa mildly, running his fingers through Hanamaki’s hair in gentle circles. “I thought we had something special. I’m going to have to rethink the nature our relationship.”  
  
“You can have your turn soon enough.”  
  
“Is that a promise?”  
  
“What am I, a heartless monster?”  
  
“Well.”  
  
Hanamaki flicks at his knee. “Don’t you dare. Let me know when you’re getting pins and needles.”  
  
Matsukawa rests his hand on Hanamaki’s chest. “Why are you here, anyway? You didn’t tell me you were coming over.”  
  
“I was going to call you, but Oikawa linked me to this video of this cat, so I watched it, and then I forgot.”  
  
“You know, I wish I could be a little more surprised.”  
  
“ _More importantly_ , my mother saw that I didn’t have any plans, so she sent me over with some daifuku she made.”  
  
“No wonder my mother was so chipper.”  
  
“Excuse me, your mother was chipper because _I_ am here.”  
  
Matsukawa grins. “Of course, how could I get that _so_ wrong?”  
  
“Sarcasm _really_ doesn’t suit you, you know.” Hanamaki opens his eyes to give Matsukawa a mock-accusatory look.  
  
“I only learn from the best.”  
  
“Aww, that’s sweet. _Wait_ , did you mean me or Iwaizumi, because if you meant Iwaizumi—”  
  
“Get off, my legs are aching,” says Matsukawa, grin widening.  
  
“I just got here!”  
  
“ _Monster_.”  
  
“Ugh, _fine_.” Hanamaki shifts until he’s off Matsukawa’s lap, and lying on the floor again. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me for that gorilla. I thought we had something special. What will people _say?_ ”  
  
Stretching his long legs out comfortably, Matsukawa lies down beside him and cushions his head with his hand. “You know me: I only live for the scandal and drama. You just wait; tomorrow, I’ll be breaking the hearts of half the third years at school.”  
  
“Again?”  
  
Matsukawa snorts with laughter. “What do you mean _again?_ ”  
  
Hanamaki grins mischievously. “Well, I mean, when we started dating, and people realised you were finally off-limits—”  
  
“ _Oh my god, you jackass_ —”  
  
“I’m serious!”  
  
“I’m kicking you _out_.”  
  
But they both dissolve into snickering. This is nice—this lull in their busy week, this easy banter, this comfortable company. Hanamaki turns onto his side so that they’re facing each other, and his smile is warm; Matsukawa feels his heart skip a beat, as it always does whenever this happens, and he wonders when he’ll ever get used to it, when it’ll become _normal_ enough that he doesn’t get butterflies in his stomach every time Hanamaki smiles at him.  
  
(Probably never, if he’s being honest with himself. He is content with this.)  
  
“Did you actually have any plans today?” Hanamaki murmurs. “Sorry, I probably should’ve checked with you first.”  
  
“Nah, no plans. Did you want to do something? Go somewhere?”  
  
“Matsukawa Issei!” Hanamaki says with a dramatic gasp. “Are you _asking me out?_ I can’t _believe_ the _audacity_ —”  
  
“ _We are dating!_ ”  
  
When Hanamaki cracks up, laughter lighting up his whole face, Matsukawa cuffs him over the shoulder, and he thinks that he never stood a chance from the get-go. Hanamaki added that extra bit of colour to Matsukawa’s life—that extra energy, that brightness, that wonder—and Matsukawa had let himself fall without much resistance. He thinks that if he could spend all his weekends like this, doing nothing and just enjoying each other’s company, he wouldn’t mind at all.  
  
“Maybe next weekend,” Hanamaki says when he calms down a little. “Let’s see how much work we have to do. But we don’t get a lot of chances to just… lie around and do nothing, so this is nice. I like this.”  
  
Matsukawa smiles. “Me too.”  
  
Hanamaki shifts until he’s lying more comfortably on his back again and gestures for Matsukawa to come closer. Matsukawa mimics him and then pulls himself over until his head is pressed against Hanamaki’s shoulder, and Hanamaki curls a hand around Matsukawa’s arm.  
  
“This is okay, right?” Hanamaki murmurs.  
  
“Of course it is,” Matsukawa replies. “I could even pull out a futon, if you want.”  
  
“Mm, you could…”  
  
“Should I?”  
  
“Maybe later.”  
  
“Okay. Let me know.”  
  
“Does your mother need help with anything?”  
  
“I don’t think so. She’ll call us.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“We could go sit on the couch.”  
  
“Too far.”  
  
“True.”  
  
There is a long pause. Matsukawa can feel himself getting sleepy; it’s probably his trip to the supermarket that made him tired, or maybe it’s because it’s warm today, or maybe—  
  
“Hey,” says Hanamaki. He sounds a little sleepy, too.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I like you, jackass.”  
  
“I would hope so, given we are boyfriends.”  
  
“Wrong answer.”  
  
“I like you, too.”  
  
“That’s better.”  
  
They snicker quietly together, then press against each other a little more closely. As one, they sigh a little, and don’t say any more as they allow themselves to slowly drift off. At some point, Matsukawa thinks that maybe their breathing has even synced, but he doesn’t pay too much attention; he can think about it another day, another weekend.  
  
And he falls asleep—comfortable, content, and maybe more than just a little bit in love.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _habenaria radiata_  
>  hanakotoba (Japanese flower language):「夢でもあなたを想う」— " _i think about you even in dreams_ " / " _my thoughts will follow you into your dreams_ "


End file.
